Artificial intelligence (AI) Chips are one of major growths of semiconductor industry for AI applications which are computation intensive and energy hungry. In-memory computing chips are one of the key technologies to achieve low power AI chips, but an analog-to-digital converting operation in existing in-memory computing chips is non-linear and energy hunger.
As demand for high linearity and low power consumption of the analog-to-digital converting operation in the in-memory computing chip has grown recently, there has grown a need for more creative method and designs for an in-memory computing apparatus and a memory array structure.